


Good Morning, Aoi

by SakuraBunniiee



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morning Cuddles, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBunniiee/pseuds/SakuraBunniiee
Summary: Sakura makes doughnuts for a sleepy Aoi, but comes across something unexpected!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Kudos: 5





	Good Morning, Aoi

Though Aoi loves to go on a morning run, or have her daily morning doughnuts- she always sleeps in...well at least longer than Sakura does. 

Sakura has been up for a while. She went in their shared dorm to check on her lovely Aoi every hour. She couldn’t wait until she woke up. 

Sakura had something planned for her Aoi. She decided that it would be awhile until Aoi woke up (guessing by the state of her slumber), and decided to make homemade doughnuts.

Aoi loves,loves, LOVES doughnuts! Anyone who knew her would know this. She will eat any kind of doughnut, which made it easy for Sakura. She gets so excited when someone mentions doughnuts, and Sakura finds it the cutest thing in the world. 

Sakura pulled out her phone, and went on a search for an easy doughnut recipe. She wasn’t the greatest cook, but she was willing to give anything a try for her Aoi! 

After hours of baking the doughnuts they were done and ready to be served! Sakura quickly cleaned the cafeteria, to then rush into their dorm. She was so excited for her beautiful girlfriend to try her doughnuts!

She walks into something that she didn’t want to happen. She sees her Aoi sitting up on the bed, curled up in a ball, crying. The sobs of Aoi made Sakura’s heart break.

She ran over to hug the tinier girl. They fell on their back deeper into the bed, as Aoi was now the little spoon to Sakura. Sakura let Aoi take her time. Sobbing into Sakura’s hands, she finally opened up...

“I-I don’t know what to do! This is just so much too much on me. We can’t keep living like this.” Aoi cried softly. 

“This will all be over soon Aoi, we will graduate and get out of here. And we can own a doughnut shops as a side hustle to your athletic career.” Sakura said giving her girlfriend all the comfort she needed.

“I love you Sakura, I don’t know what I would ever do with out you!” Aoi giggled.

“I love you too! Well whenever you’re ready, I have some homemade doughnuts I would love for you to try.” Sakura said as a warm smile grew across her face.

Aoi face lit up in a bright smile. “Did you says homemade doughnuts?!?!” Aoi shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my first post ! ♥︎ I love their friendship so much. Such a cute ship :,D


End file.
